1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and, more particularly, to an improved golf putter having a head with an adjustable and interchangeable system of weights to improve the golf stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golfers are extremely particular and opinionated when it comes to the selection and use of an appropriate putter. As anyone familiar with the game of golf knows, each stroke counts the same in the scoring. Thus, a 250 yard drive counts the same as a 2 foot putt. More often than not, the “short” or putting game can make the difference between a good or excellent score, and a bad one. Accordingly, a putter with the right balance, “feel” and weight is often critical to scoring well. Most putters on the market have unitary heads, which can differ in weight according to the size and material composition. Few, if any, of these clubs have the capability of interchanging parts to vary the weight and balance and, thus, the “feel” of the club. When they do (see below), the system is so complex and/or involves so many parts that it becomes totally impractical to use the club on the putting green. This is especially so when the need arises to substitute lighter or heavier (or different size) components to change the weight of the club in order to alter the way it feels to the golfer.
Golf putters, including those employing cylindrical heads, are well known in the prior art. Clubs with cylindrical putter heads are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,441, Christopher K. Olsen and Charles Tomasino, Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,920, Robert H. Nickum, Feb. 21, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,555, Paul T. Schooler, Oct. 3, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,698, Thomas A. Kleinfelter, Feb. 25, 1992; Des. 399,546, Lyle D. Polzin, Oct. 13, 2998; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,963, John J. Wozniak and Edward J. Jacques, Mar. 4, 1969. Clubs with weighted cylindrical putter heads are disclosed in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,193B1, Wallace E. Devore, Feb. 25, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,694, Doo-Pyung Lee, May 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,387, B2, LaRue O. Grieb, Jan. 28, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,566, Troy R. Berry, Sep. 16, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,193,B1, Michael G. McDowell, Jun. 17, 2003; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,005, Geza A. Piszel, Sep. 30, 1975.
None of the devices disclosed in the prior art teaches a putter head with a main body member and easily interchangeable weighted members releasably engaged to the main body member at opposite ends thereof, as claimed by the present invention.
Therefore, there is a need for the golf putter of the present invention to address and resolve the differences among the devices of the prior art.